A mobile communication system has been proposed in which when another device enters a communication area of a certain device, the certain device automatically performs wireless communication. In such a communication system, data can be shared among a plurality of devices without a user's special operation. Further, since the number of devices sharing the data gradually increases as time passes, the data can be distributed without providing a server etc.
The conventional system is convenient and can reduce the user's burden in that data is automatically transmitted and received regardless of the intention of the user, but has problems that data is automatically distributed to unacquainted people and that the user is forced to receive unnecessary data. That is, in the conventional system, data is automatically transmitted and received regardless of the intention of the user, and the received data cannot be easily managed since it is difficult to check the intention of the user with respect to each of the transmitted and receive data.
Further, most of recent mobile wireless devices such as smartphone, game machine, cellular phone, mobile PC, etc. support a plurality of wireless methods. Typical wireless methods are, e.g., cellular, wireless LAN, Bluetooth (registered trademark), and Near Field Communication (NFC).
However, it is not easy to identify that data received by this type of mobile wireless device used which of wireless systems, and it is difficult to accurately grasp the intention of the user when receiving the data.